Kidnapped By Love
by Ervae-n-Nunnya
Summary: The Dark Lord has Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy happens to be his right hand man in the school for wizards. With a deadly plan to capture Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger Draco plans to win over the Lords trust, but an unexpected obstacle is in his wa
1. Default Chapter

A.N: This is my second Harry Potter Fan Fic. I hope you enjoy it…I am co-writing it with one of my best friends…Well please give us reviews! We lurve them!

Kidnapped By Love

"The perfect time to set our plan into action," Draco Malfoy paused as he

looked into the confused faces of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, "is tonight, at

the Farewell Dance."

Draco Malfoy just happened to be in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of

Wizardry when he became a full-fledged Death Eater. He had joined after his father had died in the line of duty

during sixth year He loved the power he

felt emit from his own hands during battles and the rush of adrenaline he felt when he though of seeking his

revenge to the three that made his life hell at Hogwarts. It was there fault his family was shamed and they would

pay. Starting with Granger.

Voldemort had made it clear when Draco was initiated, that he would call

on him to do many "Missions of Destruction", as the Lord himself liked to

call them. Draco was called to complete three during the summer, but he had failed two, almost blowing his cover. The Dark Lord had

another "Mission of Destruction", this time it involved the filthy little

mudblood, Hermione Granger. It would be his last chance to prove that he was a worthy follower, his punishments

for his last two failures had been two of the unforgivable curses, Imperius and the Cruciatus... there was only one

left and Draco couldn't fail this or he would be submitted to the most feared of the three.

"What plan?" Pansy quirked as she tilted her head to the right her short black hair glimmering in the firelight of

the common room.

"The plan to kill Potter's life-flow." Draco hissed as he smacked her,his grey eyes glared with anger "Why

don't you ever remember His plans?"

Pansy whimpered as she glared at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle both gulped and

turned pale.

Draco paced in front of them, his robes whipping near the fire. His hands

were in his pockets, rubbing the few supplies he needed, "Do you remember

anything?" he moaned as he sat on a maroon cushioned chair.

His goons shook their heads slowly. Draco had a fiery and fast temper. He

stood up, slammed his foot and screamed in Goyle's face, "How dare you!" his

wand did a little flick and a beautiful Dark Mark appeared in the center of

the Slytherin Common Room, "I can't believe the Dark Lord chose you pathetic

muggle-lovers!" his hand then dove into his pocket and it quickly came out.

His hand closed, he brought it in Crabbe's face and revealed a pair of

cracked glasses, a package or pink pills, along with a package of purple

pills and "Do these refresh your memory?" Draco sighed as he rubbed his

temple with his free hand.

"N-no…"Crabbe breathed.

Pansy perked up, "Wait. I think I remember a name…Mark." She giggled, "I

remember you laughing about it," she held up her hand to stop Draco from

interrupting her, "The purple pills are for shrinking and the pink return

you to your natural height." She ended with a smile.

"Try the opposite, Pansy." He winked, and Pansy suddenly remembered why she

wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place.

Goyle's eyes also lit up, "I recall something about a twin in fact…but-"

Draco interrupted him, "I don't have a twin. But, Mark has something to do

with the plan." He swallowed the pill and with a pop, Draco Malfoy had

shrunk to the size of a little eleven year old boy. As he slipped on the

glasses, Crabbe snorted.

Pansy gave an awe of appreciation, "Wow...an elf!" she squealed.

Draco shook his head vehemently, "No! I'm not an elf!" he slumped his

posture and smiled weakly at Pansy, "My name's Mark. I am Draco Malfoy's

little brother. I live in the highest tower of Hogwarts. The only way I'm

allowed down is to visit the Library."

"Malfoy, that won't work!" Goyle said as he ate a cookie, crumbs falling on

his clothes.

"IT WILL WORK!" Draco shouted as he flicked his wand and Goyle's robes

caught afire.

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Crabbe shouted as he stood up, his eyes wide with

shock.

"Stay seated." Draco snapped, "You will like my plan and you will be loyal!

Goyle! Do you hear me?"

But Goyle was fidgeting in his seat as the bottoms of his robes were fraying

and burning.

"Draco, please!" Pansy cried as she scooted away from Goyle.

"Draco please!" Malfoy mocked as he doused the fire with his wand, "This

plan will work and you will help!" he shouted, his face red with fury.


	2. Chapter II Begin the Celebrations

_Hello Minnas! I'm Nunnya Buiznes and this would be the second addition to_

_this story. Please read and review and I'd love it if you'd check out my other solo stories._

_I havethree other Harry Potter fanfics and two Sailor Moon. This is my first Harry Potter_

_story that is in the present so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: The wonderful characters, descriptions, spells and mostly everything but the_

_plot belongs to the great J. K. Rowling._

_**Chapter II**_

**__**

It was dark… hands held her arms and were leading her somewhere though she

didn't know. The blindfold that covered her eyes was tied in the back of her head and

pulled some of her bushy brown hair. "Where are you two taking me?" asked Hermione

Granger in an impatient voice. She'd been lead around the castle blindfolded by two girls

she would consider the closest thing she'd ever have to sisters.

"Patient 'Mione!" scolded the sixteen year old redhead voice of Ginny Weasley.

She giggled as she tugged on Hermione's right arm. Ginny glanced at her companion

who stood on Hermione's other side. Her flaming red curls fell in her face and her red-

orange velvet and sequined sun patterned robes flashed in the dim light of hallway

torches. Her chocolaty eyes held mischief.

None other than Luna Lovegood smiled from the other side. Her normally

straggly dirty blonde hair shimmered in its unique yet elegant style of one side being

pinned with a pendant of a moon; it was straight except for clusters of random spirals.

Her dress robes were the color of midnight with sequined patterns much like Ginny's but

they were moons. Luna grinned as they reached the painted bowl of fruit. Walking

behind Hermione she began to carefully untie the handkerchief covering her friend's

eyes.

"Owe! Watch it Luna!" Exclaimed Hermione as Luna accidentally pulled a few

strands of her hair out.

Luna laughed happily, "Sorry Mione, don't worry though your hair will look

gorgeous tonight at the ball. I've got the perfect idea for it" her high-pitched voice

squealed. Hermione blinked as she tried to understand where and why she was where she

was.

"Girls, why are we at the kitchens?" she asked looking at the two skeptically with

her hands on her hips. Her brown eyes stared at them both. "I hope you aren't trying to

waste my time for some reason… are Harry and Ron planning something in the Common

room that I don't know about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and batted her dark eyelashes, "Why 'Mione!" she gasped

in pretend hurt. She placed a hand delicately over her heart showing her long nails

magically painted with moving scenes of fires. "We simply wanted you to have some

time to say good-bye to those dear house elves of whose lives you almost ruined!" Luna

burst into uncontrollable giggles and clutched her stomach tightly as Hermione seemed to

be offended.

"Ginny Weasley!" she yelled, "S.P.E.W. was a good campaign! Those poor house

elves need wages and vacations, they have feelings just like us!"

Ginny hugged her friend, "Oh we know you were trying your best 'Mione and we

still love you!" she said before turning her eye to Luna. Her eyes rolled and she sighed as

Luna clutched her stomach and laughed while nearly falling over. "Luna… it's not that

funny" she stated. Luna continued giggling.

"Sorry!" she giggled wiping a tear from her eye. She was over hysterical most of

the time. "Do the honors for us Hermione" she offered once she'd retained her laughed.

Referring to tickling the pear in the painting.

Ginny nodded her head and her curls bounced on her shoulders as she did so. "Go

ahead Hermione tickle that pear like you've never tickled before!" she joked before

smiling at Luna who was in a fit of giggles again. When you're friends for as many years

as the two were you learn to understand and like the tweaks that came along with friends.

Hermione smiled at the two girls and reached up on her tip-toes and stroked her index

finger over the center of the pear, when a door handle magically appeared she grasped it

knowing it would be the last time she would and pulled the door open being surrounded

by a dozen elves offering her an arrangement of her favorite sweets and different kinds of

tea.

She accepted a cup of tea with gratefulness and was lead to a chair by Dobby. Something

was going on but she hadn't the slightest clue of what. She sat in the high cushioned

wooden chair that Dobby had lead her to and dangled her feet as she sipped her tea.

Dobby bowed with a smile and tipped his mountain of hats before the fell. He squealed in

his high-pitched voice and scampered to pick them up. "Oh Dobby I'll help" she offered

as she began to get up.

He squeaked and smiled at her "Why no miss, today is your day you mustn't get

up I am fine anyways." He assured before placing his last hat on his head before

scurrying off into the kitchens to help prepare tonight's meal. Hermione smiled as he left.

Luna and Ginny had assumed places near her and she was about to speak when Luna

suddenly pulled on her hair. She couldn't even protest. "Hermione I'm going to make you

the perfect hairstyle for tonight okay? Now quit moving!" she scolded. Hermione

grunted… she should have known. Ginny was sitting in front of her tapping her wand on

her school bag. Every color cloth came out of it laying themselves nicely in folded piles.

She seemed to be deep in thought, her hair was tucked behind her ears and she continued

waving her wand at the pieces of cloth slowly but precisely creating the perfect dress

robe for Hermione.

"Well Mione" Ginny said in wonder as she stared at her friend, "I know it was

torture for you but I think the finished product is better than you had done at the Yule

ball… much better in fact." Luna just smiled at her handy work. Winky and Dobby,

Hermione's two favorite house elves held a full length mirror up for Hermione to look at

herself. She was amazed, her hair was sleek and curled at the ends, and the brown strands

were piled on her head and hung down over the sides. A silver enchanted butterfly was

settled in the middle of her hair arrangement. Her face was gorgeous, though it wasn't

full of that muggle make-up. Luna and Ginny had bought their own magical beauty kits

and used them on their friend for her last day at Hogwarts. No longer did she look like a

bookworm. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and her silver and pink tinted robe gleamed

and flowed to the floor.

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes, "Oh you two are wonderful!" she cried

before enclosing her friends in a hug. Luna and Ginny returned her friendly gesture. "You

ready to go to the ball Hermione? I'm sure Ron and Harry are already there." Said Luna

pulling out of the hug.

Hermione smiled, "Alright then, lets go." With that the three girls made their way

to the Great Hall, unaware of a pair of eyes peering through a crack at them. A sinister

voice crackled from it once they left. "Yes, everything is in place… now the fun will

begin."


End file.
